


Spies

by flosus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby, Drabble, Eremika - Freeform, For a Friend, Gen, INSPIRED BY CHRISTINE, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, baby!Eremika, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa play, and Mikasa notices the bruises on the boy's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Read on, if you'd like. Hehe. This one is mostly cute (at least, I think), but it gets more and more emo towards the end.

A thin brunette boy spread his arms out to its fullest potential and ran circles around the pretty girl -- well, he didn't know her name... yet. His mouth attempted to mimic airplane noises, "Woooo, wooooo!" When she looked up at him, he flashed a radiant, gap-filled smile, fond of her presence somehow. She began to giggle profusely, covering her mouth with a small hand, before stopping and looking around nervously.

"Come on, pretty girl! Let's go play over there!" He said, excitedly, grabbing onto her hand, but then he stopped in place; he had the vague feeling of realization, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and his janky thoughts jumbled out in a: "Wha..."

Pretty Girl tilted her head, and her jet black pigtails bounced eagerly. She blinked at the scrawny boy, eyes patient and concerned. He openly stared at her, his turquoise gaze evident, shaking his head. He forgot anyhow. He ran ahead, beckoning her, and she walked up behind him quickly, a steel-eyed gaze flicking around anxiously. He was heading towards the huge mass of grotesque trees that no one -- not even the "brave horse Jean" -- dared to enter.

But it seems that this frail boy with the shabby clothes could do an endless amount of things in her meager hour of playtime at the park.

"Mikasa!"

Pretty Girl whipped around, and the boy gasped and nodded to himself, noting her name. He watched as a man approached, and he suddenly became apprehensive and insecure of himself. He looked down and kicked around his beaten canvas shoes. The man crouched down in front of Mikasa, and she looked up at him. From the corner of his eye, the boy noticed how much alike they looked.

"Yes, daddy?" She said quietly.

He pursed his mouth and looked over at her friend and back at her and spoke, "Where do you think you're going with him?"

"To the forest.. I think."

"Is this right?" The older male looked at the boy.

"Yes, it is." He murmured, refusing to acknowledge his face.

"You know, it's rude not to make eye contact when you're speaking to someone, boy." He narrowed his eyes, and Mikasa frowned, while the boy crossed his arms, remaining silent, "Just be careful. And you have 20 minutes left." He walked back to the bench and sat down next to a lady.

When he noticed that the man was a good distance away, he told Mikasa, "Mikasa, I don't like your dad."

Sighing, she shook her head, "He just gets mean sometimes."

"Is that why you're so serious all the time?" He blinked, not noticing his bluntness, just seeking the answer.

She grew quiet. "I don't know. Maybe."

Fearing he said something wrong, he grabbed her hand and started to walk to the forest, but she wouldn't move. He looked at her, and stared back.

"What is it?" He whined.

"What's your name." It sounded more like a declaration than a question, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um," he hesistated, as if someone was watching them, "Eren... Why?"

"Because you're about to drag me into a deathtrap. I should at least know your name!"

They both giggled at that, cheeks rosy. Back on the bench, the adults watched the scene unravel. The man wasn't sure of the boy, but the woman absolutely adored him.

"Oh, he's so cute, Levi! Look at his eyes. They're so big and round... But he's so skinny."

"No one is ever here to pick him up either."

The two looked at each other and spoke in unison, "But he's always in new clothes every time we see him at the park."

Mikasa sat on the forest floor, as Eren made something on top of a tree stump. Her yellow and white checkered dress began to dirty, but the girl didn't mind. She was content, watching him make God-knows-what. As he bent over the stump, his shirt rose up his back, and his spine protruded his skin, which made Mikasa wince. He turned around, grinning, but it made her look down. She could sense something wrong, and he could too.

Walking up to her, Eren held his hands behind him. He could feel the flowers and stems there between his fingers; he hoped it would cheer her up.

"Hey, Mikasa. Look up." He said, containing his excitement.

Slowly, she looked up at him, and began to smile at what he thrusted forward, a crown made of flowers and twigs, among other things, but she was unconcerned. She giggled and lowered her head, as he placed the makeshift crown on top. Mikasa looked up into Eren's eyes, and he blushed, before sitting down next to her.

The small girl leaned her head on his shoulder, and she looked down at his shoes, which were worn with holes in them, the soles flapping as if talking. His capris stopped under his knee, noticeably too tight, but they were loose around the waist. Mikasa breathed in before lifting up her head.

"Eren.."

"Yes, Queen Kasa?"

She smiled faintly. "Why do you have bruises?"

"Bruises. Where?" Feigning innocence.

"On your neck and ankles..."

"Mikasa, it's time to go!"

"Because they don't want me to see my Queen Kasa anymore."

"Who?"

"Mikasa!" It was Levi.

"It's time for you to go."

She began to cry, "Wait, wait. Where do you live...?"

"On the other side of the forest! Come see me whenever! Well.. when they're not home. Bye, Queen." Eren ran inside the forest and disappeared.

It wouldn't have scared Mikasa if she knew what was on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, my dears. I would appreciate it.


End file.
